A conventional head cleaning apparatus is generally activated by contacting a drum of a video cassette recorder or a video camera. Such a conventional head cleaner is activated only once and only for a certain period of time when the tape is either loaded or unloaded from the recorder or camera. Since such a conventional apparatus is activated only once during loading or unloading of the tape, the apparatus is ineffective in ensuring that foreign materials have been completely removed from the head. Whenever the foreign materials are not completely removed, however, the video picture becomes unstable, or no picture at all is displayed. As a result, the user may think that the video cassette recorder or video camera is out of order.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,617 discloses an alternative system in which dust and humidity adhering to the tape are cleaned while the tape is running and before the tape contacts the head. This technique, however, requires attaching a special mechanism for removing foreign materials, which is costly and burdensome.